


Praedormitium

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Aoba spend a sleepy morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praedormitium

**Author's Note:**

> The title is another word for hypnagogia, which is the "space" between sleep and wakefulness.

Aoba awoke in the early hours of the morning, the pale autumn sunlight streaming through the gap below the wooden shutters. The weight of Koujaku's body was warm against his back. He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand and tried to rub the gritty, heavy feeling of sleep from his eyes with his fingertips. He squirmed out of Koujaku's embrace slowly, lazily and let his arm fall over the side of Koujaku's bed, grasping blindly for his Coil so he could check the time. 

Five in the morning. He had an early start at Heibon today, but he still didn't have to be awake for another two hours or so. He sighed softly and put his Coil back on the floor next to the bed. He could already feel his body begging for more sleep, so he carefully moved back towards Koujaku and pressed himself against him again, back against chest. Koujaku shifted in his sleep and reflexively wrapped one arm around Aoba's waist to pull him closer, his warm, even breath brushing across the exposed nape of Aoba's neck. Aoba couldn't help but smile at that; Koujaku was that affectionate even when he slept, he supposed. In the dim early morning light, he could see the distinct shadows of Koujaku's scars running along the length of his arm and if he craned his neck, he could see the start of the dark tattoo that adorned his shoulder.

Aoba hummed softly and unconsciously shifted closer to Koujaku.

Everything about their relationship felt more natural now. Almost a year had passed since Platinum Jail, and somewhere along the way they'd stumbled upon the comfortable middle ground between friends and lovers that they'd been looking for all along. It was still very similar to before: Aoba still went to work every day after waking up to the warmth of Koujaku's arms wrapped around him; Koujaku still visited his clients, but Aoba knew that there was no longer any point in worrying over it.

They'd told Grandma about their relationship about six months after Platinum Jail, and she'd told them she was happy for them but smiled in a way that said she'd already guessed that they were no longer just friends. Aoba had started staying the night at Koujaku's apartment more frequently and had eventually moved in permanently, though they still went to Grandma's house for dinner at least three times a week. It had taken them both a while to get accustomed to the other's constant presence, but now Koujaku's apartment definitely felt like home to Aoba.

Aoba sighed again, but this time it was out of contentment rather than irritation. He turned his head to kiss the inside of Koujaku's arm and shut his eyes, only to be stirred a moment later when he realised that Koujaku had started moving.

“Mmm... Aoba?”

“Ah, sorry. I woke you up,” Aoba said, trying to roll over with the dead weight of Koujaku's arm still resting over the lower half of his body. Koujaku's body tensed and his hand curled into a fist against Aoba's hip as he stretched to rid his body of the heavy feeling of sleep, and Aoba rolled onto his back so he could look at the other man. Koujaku was still half-asleep, eyes dark and uncomprehending as Aoba stared back.

“What's wrong? Nightmare?”

Aoba shook his head. “Nothing like that. Just couldn't sleep.”

“How long until we have to wake up?” Koujaku said, his speech still slurred. Aoba grinned and rolled back over, his back to Koujaku's chest.

“A few hours. Go back to sleep.”

Koujaku sighed against the back of Aoba's neck. Aoba watched as Koujaku's arm slid around his waist again, and he put his own hand over Koujaku's, silently interlacing their fingers.

A second later he felt Koujaku's lips on the back of his neck, and he was barely able to silence his own muted moan.

“Love you.”

Koujaku's voice was husky and low, heavy with sleep. It was a rare thing for Aoba to wake when Koujaku was still in bed, and most times it meant that he had to leave for work earlier than Koujaku had to get up. They didn't have that problem right now, though.

It kind of reminded him of something else entirely. And damn it, he shouldn't be thinking stuff like that so early in the morning anyway.

Koujaku hummed, his lips still brushing against the nape of Aoba's neck. Aoba shivered, felt his body respond; his skin prickled with sudden, electric heat, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. A second later, the tip of Koujaku's tongue slid along the back of his neck and Aoba gasped through clenched teeth.

“Aoba...”

Koujaku's voice was still husky, but Aoba knew that it was for an entirely different reason than he'd thought. Suddenly painfully aware of the volume and rapidity of his own breathing, Aoba pressed back against Koujaku and moaned when he felt Koujaku's cock, hot and hard against the small of his back. All thoughts of sleep forgotten, Aoba tried to roll over but found himself still pinned in place by Koujaku's arm. There was definitely pressure in Koujaku's touch now, keeping Aoba still as Koujaku brushed kisses down the length of his neck and across his shoulders.

"Please stay still."

Aoba frowned, but said nothing. He pressed back against Koujaku to show his agreement and felt the uneven warmth of Koujaku's breath against his shoulder.

"Aoba," Koujaku murmured, pressing open-mouthed kisses across Aoba's shoulders. Aoba opened his mouth to reply, but at that same moment Koujaku slid his hand from his hip to his chest, fingertips brushing roughly against Aoba's nipple.

"Koujaku," Aoba replied in turn, pressing back against Koujaku again and moving his hips. Koujaku's cock slipped between his thighs and Aoba was happy to hear Koujaku's own soft groan of pleasure. Aoba moved his hips back just as Koujaku thrust forward; they both moaned at the warmth of the other's body and the pleasant friction of skin on skin, and Aoba felt Koujaku's tongue dart over the exposed, sweat-slick skin of his neck. Ever since Koujaku had first cut his hair he'd enjoyed touching and kissing the pale skin of Aoba's nape, and when Koujaku thrust forward and gently bit down on the soft flesh between neck and shoulder, Aoba couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips.

“Alright,” Koujaku said, voice gaining a desperate edge as he pulled away, as if he regretted moving at all. Now Aoba could move, but he could have guessed what Koujaku was doing even if he hadn't rolled over to confirm it for himself. Koujaku didn't seem to mind at all, if the smile on his face was anything to judge by, but when Koujaku moved back onto the bed he applied gentle pressure to Aoba's hip with his free hand. Aoba got the message and rolled back onto his side, facing away from Koujaku, anticipation warm in his stomach as he felt Koujaku's slick fingertips ghost over his thighs. He couldn't prevent the gasp that passed his lips when Koujaku slid a finger inside.

“Koujaku,” Aoba breathed, pushing back against Koujaku's hand when the other man refused to move. Aoba heard Koujaku's breathing get heavier as he carefully began to work him open, and a moment later he replaced one finger with two, seemingly spurred on by Aoba's enthusiasm. Aoba moaned and rocked his hips in time with the movement of Koujaku's hand, all too aware of the heat of Koujaku's breath on his skin, the soft pressure of Koujaku tugging on the ends of his hair with his teeth and lips. 

All of a sudden, it was all gone; Koujaku's warmth, his lips brushing across the nape of Aoba's neck, the slow pressure of his fingers. Aoba almost cried out in surprise as Koujaku grabbed his leg without warning and lifted it to make what they were attempting easier, but then he felt Koujaku's cock brush against the small of his back and he froze, anticipating the delicious pressure of Koujaku moving inside.

Koujaku's hand guided Aoba's hips back and up. After a moment that felt as if it stretched on for far too long , Aoba felt Koujaku's cock press against his hole. He heard his own half-choked gasp in response, every muscle in his body tensing. Koujaku breathed his name against the shell of his ear and pressed soft kisses from the crown of his head to the nape of his neck, lips barely touching sensitive skin.

"Aoba," Koujaku breathed again, his fingertips brushing along the inside of Aoba's thigh. It was all enough to calm Aoba down, to make need burn in his stomach and heart and to get him to press back against Koujaku desperately. Koujaku hissed and pressed forward in turn, and he slid inside of Aoba in one slow thrust. Aoba moaned low and soft in his throat, shifted against Koujaku and practically begged him to move. But Koujaku was the same as always, so careful and considerate, and he held Aoba still with one slick hand on his hip.

"Careful," Koujaku murmured against Aoba's neck, though his voice sounded strained. "Don't want to hurt you."

Aoba was thankful for Koujaku's concern, but he knew his own limits, his own needs and desires. He pressed back until there was no space between them and felt Koujaku's fingers tremble against his hip.

"It's fine. Just move. Please."

Koujaku groaned softly, and Aoba felt the tip of Koujaku's tongue flicker against the nape of his neck. "Aoba..."

When Koujaku started moving, Aoba hummed appreciatively and moved his free hand to tangle in Koujaku's hair. The slow, teasing slide of Koujaku's cock inside him made his toes curl and his lungs feel short of breath, and it only became worse when Koujaku started moving faster, caution thrown to the wind in favour of pleasure. 

“Good?” Koujaku asked. Aoba felt himself blush and craned his neck around to respond, but found himself silenced by Koujaku's lips. At the same time, Koujaku's hand slid from Aoba's hip to his dick, his touch so gentle that Aoba didn't even notice him move until the pad of his thumb was brushing over the head of his cock. Koujaku's fingers slid over him easily, slicking Aoba's cock with his own precome as he continued to move inside of him, his movements becoming more uneven as he approached climax.

“Aoba,” Koujaku groaned, his lips still close enough to touch Aoba's as he spoke. “ _Aoba._ ”

Aoba's tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his dry lips, and he felt Koujaku's entire body tense and still as he came inside of him. The feeling of Koujaku filling him was almost enough to send Aoba over the edge on its own, but when Koujaku's hand gave one final, rough stroke from the base of his cock to the tip, Aoba could do nothing but let his own orgasm overtake him, his come spilling over Koujaku's hand and the sheets.  
They stayed together, coming down from their highs slowly, only moving when Aoba squirmed uncomfortably at the feeling of his own over-sensitive flesh still being touched. Koujaku pulled out and reached for the tissue box next to his bed, cleaning up the mess by himself as Aoba lazed in his embrace.

Aoba was half-asleep again by the next time Koujaku spoke.

“Aoba, are you okay?”

“Eh?” Aoba said, humming softly as Koujaku kissed the shell of his ear. “I'm fine.”

“Good,” Koujaku replied, sounding both amused and relieved. A minute later, Aoba could still feel Koujaku's chest shake with silent laughter and he groaned and lazily elbowed him in the chest.

“What?”

“This is more like it,” Koujaku said. “More like how I'm used to seeing you in the morning, I mean.”

“... shut up,” Aoba groaned. Koujaku wasn't bothering to stifle his laughter now, and Aoba lazily aimed a kick at Koujaku's ankle with the heel of his foot. “Still got hours 'til we have to get up...”

“Alright, alright,” Koujaku said, and Aoba could still tell that he was smiling as he kissed his cheek. “I love you, Aoba.”

Although Aoba was already drifting off to sleep when Koujaku said those words to him, somewhere in the back of his mind, he was sure that he was smiling too.


End file.
